This invention relates to means for mounting a magnetic deflection yoke on the neck of a cathode-ray tube and particularly to an adjustable mount utilizing a plurality of springs.
Cathode-ray tubes, such as color television picture tubes, require a magnetic-deflection yoke mounted on the outside of the tube envelope. The yoke comprises horizontal and vertical deflection coils together with a suitable core. During operation of the tube, the yoke field deflects electron beams within the tube in both the vertical and horizontal directions thereby causing the beams to scan the viewing screen of the tube.
Several structures have been proposed for mounting and holding the yoke in a desired position on the tube. In one structure, the yoke is placed in a housing which is in turn positioned and glued to the tube. In another structure, the housing is clamped on the tube and the yoke is positioned within the housing and clamped in place. In a third structure, first a platform is glued to the outside of the tube and then the yoke and housing are positioned over the tube and clamped to the platform. An improved structure is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,185 issued to T. M. Shrader on Jan. 15, 1974. This patent discloses a combination including a platform affixed to a cathode-ray tube by an adhesive and a yoke housing enclosing a portion of the yoke. The platform has a plurality of projections which are secured (e.g. gluing) within indentations in the housing.
Although this later yoke mount provides adequate mounting means for permanently affixing a yoke to a tube, it is desirable to further simlify the construction of such mounts.